Reservación para dos
by Criss Frey
Summary: Remake del fic "Una noche fría en la estación del tren" Elizabeta Hedervary no es la típica chica de 20 primaveras, no asiste a fiestas alocadas o se embriaga hasta morir; al contrario, su vida gira en torno al arte; donde su mejor amigo es un instrumento de cuerdas. Pero eso no es todo, a pesar de su ardua labor en este mundo, también tiene tiempo para el amor.
1. No importa si eres bella

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Si eres amante de la música clásica y ochentera, noventera y actual; espero que te guste este fic.

* * *

 _ **No importa si eres bella**_

 _Ella se miraba en el espejo, intentaba ocultar con maquillaje las ojeras causadas por el cansancio, por suerte; era buena haciéndolo... no quería que El floripondio* se viera marchito bajo los reflectores._

* * *

Con ayuda del lápiz de ojos y una mascarilla de pestañas, marcó una seductora mirada, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban ahumados; era el maquillaje perfecto para la noche. Corrección, era el maquillaje perfecto para una noche como esta.

Solo faltaba un poco de rubor sobre sus pómulos y un brillo de labios color rosa; ya estaba lista.

Se levantó de su asiento y vio el hermoso vestido negro azulado que llevaba puesto, la tela parecía copiar el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Señorita Hedervary sale en diez-dijo la asistente de la joven húngara.

Volvió a sentarse y tomó el conjunto de hojas con partituras, los apoyó frente al espejo y empezó a repasar en su mente... movía los brazos como si realmente estuviera tocando el chello, pero su fantasía fue interrumpida cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Sale en cinco.

-Ahora salgo-acomodó las hojas y salió del camerino.

-Buenas noches, mi lady-dijo el mánager de Elizabeta, quien estaba muy entusiasmado por el concierto que iba a presentar la húngara acompañada por Roderich Edelstein, un quisquilloso pero talentoso músico y compositor austriaco.

* * *

¿Pero por qué era tan importante? Bien, el mundo de la música es ingrato... a veces no solo basta tocar bien un instrumento y mucho menos ser bella... a veces es cuestión de fama, sobre todo con la lluvia de jóvenes talentos, que pueden quitar la atención de los que ya no lo son.

Así que tocar junto al austriaco le abría muchas puertas, aunque la idea de estar bajo la sombra de _El flamenco violeta_ le disgustara.

* * *

-Aquí esta tu arco-dijo el hombre sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Afiné mi instrumento antes del concierto, espero que no lo hayan tocado-la húngara miró al tipo con seriedad.

-Claro, me aseguré que nadie lo hiciera.

-Perfecto-tomó el arco y fue hasta su lugar, en el camino había cruzado miradas con los músicos de la orquesta joven que iba a dirigir el austriaco, algunos no pudieron evitar quedar boquiabiertos por la belleza de Elizabeta.

Pero toda la atención fue robada de inmediato por Roderich, quien hacía una entrada de telenovela.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

*Los floripondios son campanitas de colores que crecen como una enredadera silvestre en cualquier lugar. Pero esta pequeña y hasta insignificante flor tiene un alto poder estimulante.


	2. El flamenco violeta

**Advertencia:**  
Referencias al mundo de la música clásica.

* * *

 ** _El flamenco violeta_**

 _El flamenco violeta_ no era un apodo cualquiera.  
El solo hecho de unir esas dos simples palabras y mencionarlas en un lugar donde la música clásica predominaba, era obvio a quién se estaban refiriendo.

* * *

Si lo ves desde un lado objetivo, es realmente estúpido decir que esa ave es violeta cuando normalmente es rosa.

Verán, cuando Roderich debutó, llevaba un fino traje violeta y eso no fue todo; el estilo en que dirigía la orquesta filarmónica de Viena era tan... elegante.

Su comodidad, destreza y habilidad que tenía sobre el escenario solo podía ser comparada con la del flamenco; un ave igual de elegante que podía mantenerse de pie con una sola pata por largos momentos y no mostrar señal de cansancio.

* * *

Era una temporada importante, la orquesta filarmónica de Nueva York se iba a presentar en **La Usina de Arte,** un espacio dependiente del **Ministerio de Cultura de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires** ; como parte de su gira sudamericana.

En esta ocasión debía dirigir a la orquesta joven de Nueva York junto a la bellísima Elizabeta Hedervary, _el floripondio_.

* * *

El austriaco salió de su camerino y todas las miradas lo seguían mientras caminaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de ojos y silencios incómodos. Aunque eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, la única cosa por la que seguía en este mundo era el deleite de saborear los aplausos de público.

Pero era muy pronto para pensar en aplausos, ni si quiera estaban en el escenario. Todos se encontraban en fila, esperando la hora de la verdad... fue entonces cuando vio a la chica de ojos verdes y ahumados, acompañada de su instrumento.

Se acercó a ella-Buenas noches, señorita Hedervary-tomó la mano derecha de la húngara con delicadeza y la besó, tal y como lo hacían los hombres de antaño.

-Igualmente, señor Edelstein-a pesar de que se llevaban por solo un par de años, le parecía extraño tratarlo como su igual, ya que profesionalmente, lo veía como un hombre mayor.

En fin, no estaba sorprendida por el beso, era muy común que él fuera así con las mujeres. Era de las pocas, por no decir única, que no había caído en su hechizo.

Ambos habían viajado desde Alemania para este concierto, es más; era la tercera vez que intercambiaban palabras.

Como era de esperarse; los demás veían el encuentro como una escena romántica, lo que incomodó a la húngara; el joven soltó la mano de Elizabeta y se dirigió a su puesto, mostrando la espalda a los presentes, quienes esperaban su turno en el escenario.

-Espero que sus instrumentos suenen igual de bien que sus murmullos- Edelstein los miró de reojo.

* * *

Primero entró la orquesta joven, cuando lograron ubicarse; Elizabeta fue la siguiente en salir, recibiendo un saludo cálido de los presentes.  
Cuando llegó el turno de Roderich, una lluvia de aplausos anunciaba su entrada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Los lugares y grupos musicales en el presente fic, son reales.

Pueden visitar mi página de fb para más detalles.

No se olviden de comentar y gracias por leer.


	3. La fiesta

_**La fiesta**_

 _La Orquesta filarmónica de Nueva York, Elizabetha Hedervary y Roderich Eldenstein hicieron una reverencia, algo muy común en eventos como este._

* * *

El austriaco dio la espalda al público, tomó la batuta, llenó sus pulmones con aire y luego de un largo suspiro ; el flamenco violeta empezó a mover las alas mientras que los músicos obedecían sus órdenes; después de una larga jornada de ensayos, correcciones, cayos en las yemas de los dedos, bolsas debajo de los ojos, como era de esperarse; la calidad de los sonidos era indescriptible... totalmente maravilloso.

Elizabetha no se quedaba atrás, era su momento de brillar y dejar en claro que no solo era "una cara bonita", sino una excelente chellista capaz de sobrevivir a la ola de nuevos talentos más jóvenes que ella. Sostenía su instrumento con fuerza, cerraba los ojos en cortos tiempos, apretaba las cuerdas con fuerza y las rozaba con profesionalismo. La nueva temporada había llegado y junto a ella, el floripondio florecía dispuesto a intoxicar con nuevas melodías.

Cuando terminaron de tocar, todos se pusieron de pie para mostrar su gratitud acompañada de reverencias; entre los aplausos del público un grupo de bellas mujeres entregaron un ramo de flores a cada músico que estaba en el escenario.

El concierto había sido un éxito, la gira de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York había terminado y era motivo de celebración.

* * *

-Es un honor tocar con usted señorita Hedervary-comentaba una joven oboísta que tocaba en la orquesta-es fantástico que nos dieran esta gran oportunidad.

-A mí también me alegra haber tocado junto a ustedes...-la chica tomó una copa de champaña que estaba ofreciendo un mesero-...y por favor, pueden llamarme Elizabetha. Además, ustedes pronto se graduarán, prácticamente ya somos colegas.

-Eso es lo que nos agrada de usted-dijo una violinista argentina-a pesar de ser una de las más grandes cellistas de Nueva York, Munich y Hungría; conserva la humildad, algo muy difícil de encontrar en alguien con tanto talento.

-Hablando de grandes talentos...-una de las chicas del grupo señaló con la mirada-¿es cierto que el director...?

-¿Hum?-la joven húngara intentaba comprender la pregunta-¿Qué sucede con el señor Roderich?

-¿Señor?-preguntó un coro de voces femeninas.

-...-Elizabetha desvió la mirada, a ella no le había incomodado tanto llamar "señor" a Roderich, hasta ahora.

-Disculpe el exceso de confianza...-la violinista hizo una pausa-¿Acaso no se llevan tan solo por un par de años?

-Bueno...-estaba harta de las preguntas con temática amorosa, sobre todo aquellas que la involucraban con el austriaco; deseaba que la tierra la tragara pero obviamente no había escapatoria.

-Buenas noches señoritas-una voz masculina se hizo presente en la conversación-¿Qué tal la están pasando?

Hablando del rey de Roma... Roderich Eldenstein, como un fantasma en pena, apareció sin aviso; asustando al grupo de mujeres, quienes tenían el rostro pálido por la impresión y con la interrogante "¿Nos habrá escuchado?"

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
